1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital broadcasting, and in particular, to a method of sharing a preference channel in a digital broadcasting reception terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital broadcasting is a broadcasting service for providing high image quality, high sound quality, and a better service to subscribers by replacing conventional analog broadcasting, and is classified into satellite digital broadcasting and terrestrial digital broadcasting.
The Satellite digital broadcasting has a main target of a mobile service and allows the subscribers to watch multi-channel multimedia broadcasting every time everywhere using a portable receiver (a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA)) or a car receiver.
The Terrestrial digital broadcasting derives from digital audio broadcasting (DAB), and provides multimedia broadcasting for mobile reception using a currently unused VHF channel No. 12, and compositely transmits TV broadcasting, radio broadcasting, and data broadcasting using multi channels. While each of existing terrestrial broadcasters operates a single analog channel, each of digital broadcasters can operate a plurality of digital channels. Such services using multi channels are called “Ensembles”.
Recently, accompanying the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology, people have been greatly interested in a digital broadcasting service to watch digital broadcasting even while moving. In particular, people have been greatly interested in a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile terminal.
Recently, people have began to gather and form a club or community sharing the same hobby or taste in sport, movie, drama, or music. Members of such a club or community gather to enjoy these things together.
Furthermore, when a preferable broadcasting program is broadcasted while anyone of the members is watching digital broadcasting at home, the member may contact the other members to inform the other members of a broadcasting channel of the preferable broadcasting program so that the other members can watch the preferable broadcasting program together.
However, to enable the other members of the same club or community watch a broadcasting program of a preference channel together, a subscriber must make phone calls to the other members of the same community one by one, and it is bothersome for the other members to seek the preference channel.